


all the lights are shining (so brightly everywhere)

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post Reveal, ladrien christmas, post reveal relationship, they know each other identities and are dating, with a pinch of ladynoir at the end but just a pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Ladybug is determined to make sure Adrien doesn't spend this holiday night alone.Ladrien fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	all the lights are shining (so brightly everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been crazy but I'm glad I was able to finish and post this in time for christmas!!
> 
> merry Christmas to all! or just a happy tuesday/wednesday! Hope you are all doing well!!

Adrien glanced at his phone, he sighed when he saw no new messages. Well, he can't blame Marinette for not replying. It was Christmas Eve so his assumption is she went downstairs to spend time with her parents. His father was had once again holed himself in his office in the evening. No surprise but one would think after two years now his father would learn to spend time with his son on holidays.

Gorilla had been kind of enough to spend time with him, exchanging gifts and hugs. His bodyguard gifted him a ladybug shirt, while Adrien gave his bodyguard the newest edition of his favorite comic. After the exchange, Adrien allowed Gorilla time off to read his new comic and relax while he hung out in his room.

No point staying out if his father wasn't going to join him.

He rolled on his side-scrolling through his phone and news feed, nothing new.

Smiling he re-read Nino's earlier text message of wishing him a merry Christmas Eve, and Adrien was more than welcomed to sneak out and join him. Of course, Adrien politely declines, wishing Nino a Merry Christmas too.

Plagg swooped beside him, holding his prized Camembert holding out it to Adrien. “Merry Christmas, Adrien!”

“Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien took the cheese, giving Plagg a soft pat.

He was startled with a knock from his window.

Adrien sat up, moving fast as he caught sight of Ladybug. “Ladybug? Wha-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?” His eyes furrowing, he'd had been texting Marinette not too long ago. Had that been the reason she stopped replying? Confused as he was, Adrien was more than happy to see her.

Ladybug offered Adrien a soft smile. “I was, but then a thought occurred to me, there is something important I needed to do. I swung by as soon as I could.” She tilted her head. “You trust me right, Adrien?”

“Always.” Adrien's replied instantly. No hesitation or second thought Adrien always trusted Ladybug. “That still doesn't answer my question.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. Waiting.

She giggled. “Go grab a jacket, wouldn't want your handsome face to get a cold.” Ladybug winked.

“You think I'm handsome?” Adrien put on his coat.

Ladybug held out her hand.

Adrien grasped hers gently in his.

“I think you already know the answer,” she teased pulling him up towards her. “Hang on both of you,” Ladybug tightened her hold on Adrien, speaking Plagg and him.

****

Adrien always enjoyed racing over the rooftops as Chat Noir, he felt free and on top of the world. And with Ladybug by his side, those times are his favorite. Standing side by side with his Lady. He felt invincible.

However the times she carried as him Adrien were different, he felt exhilarated. Holding onto her as she swung them both. Taking in the sites of Paris, the lights, it also gave him time to examine and admire Ladybug. Her look of concentration, her firm yet gentle hold. As he was precious cargo to her. Ladybug's hold was safe, caring, and warm. One he could stay in forever.

The lights of Paris reflecting in her eyes. Mixed in with her blue eyes and he was a goner. He squeezed her shoulders lightly. A small smile surfacing on her lips. She is amazing.

As they neared their destination without looking at Adrien Ladybug told him to close his eyes. He did so.

Feet touching ground Adrien held his eyes shut until Ladybug gave the okay for him to open them. She took both of his hands guiding him to a stop. “Okay, Adrien you can open your eyes.”

Adrien opened his eyes and felt his breath leave him. Ladybug took him to place de la Concorde. The Ferris wheel all lit up along with surrounding the trees for the holidays.

With his father, Adrien had never gone out to experience Paris at Christmas time, all the decorations, and lights. His eyes twinkling as he looked up. He'd seen this place a million times in the day time, but seeing it at night, glowing, and with Ladybug brought on a whole new experience.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” he breathed.

She wrapped her hands around his arm, leaning against him. “You're welcome, Adrien,” Ladybug said. “But this isn't the first stop, turn around and look behind you.”

Following her lead Adrien turned, if he thought seeing place de la Concorde was a showstopper seeing the lights and decoration that traveled down to Arc de Triomphe left him speechless. He walked beside Ladybug, letting her guide him.

The streets were bare with no cars or people. He hadn't bothered checking the time on his phone. Guessing by the lack of crowed it was late in the night.

Just the two of them. Adrien licked his lips. “Did have this planned out for a while, Ladybug??”

His heart hammered in his chest.

“Ah, it was a last-minute plan,” she answered honestly. Adrien looked down to see her scratching her cheek nervously. A speck of small pink dust settled on her cheeks. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up.

She's too cute, he thinks to himself.

“So when you weren't responding...”

“I was on my way to set up and pick you up.”

Adrien smiled. UN-winding his arm from Ladybug's arm carefully he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Ladybug put her arm around his waist.

The two continued light seeing, squeezing each other every so often. The plan had been last-minute but Ladybug regrets nothing of it. Seeing Adrien smiling so happily, his arm around her waist, he looked happy. And that's what she wanted.

Earlier when they were texting Marinette couldn't stand Adrien being alone this evening. With her last message sent she gathered her supplies and calling on Tikki for transformation. Thankful for her Ladybug she made it fast to her destination, satisfied with the arrangement she set off towards Adrien mansion.

Her heart bursting with joy as he put on the scarf she made him for his birthday. He wore it every day this autumn and winter once he found out she gifted it to him. Not once taking it off at school, the only time Adrien had it off was for fencing practice.

Passing a fountain Ladybug helped Adrien balance a crossed, holding his hand to the end. Both laughing as he took a near bath. She clutched his hand tightly in hers keeping him steady.

“Adrien Agreste!” Ladybug scolded, “Just because I'm a hero does not mean you can throw yourself danger all the time.”

Adrien grinned. “You still caught me,” he said. His grin fell as Ladybug for a nanosecond let go of his hand.

“No, I wouldn't.” She helped him down holding onto him again. “Liking all the lights? I've lived here for so long I never got the chance to appreciate as I did.” Ladybug kicked a pebble.

“Everything is beautiful, but.” Ladybug up to Adrien blinking. He stopped taking her hands in his. “Not as beautiful as you,” Adrien softly murmured.

Ladybug flushed. She knew he was a sweet talker, and he always meant what he said to her. However, he still has his moments of catching her off-guard.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Cheeks flushed pulling him along to their final destination towards the end stood Arc de Triomphe. Ladybug brought them both to the top.

Near the edge Ladybug laid out a blanket and a picnic basket. Adrien and Ladybug both took a seat. “I figured with all the sightseeing we would be cold and hungry near the end. It's why I took longer.”

From the picnic, basket Ladybug retrieved a thermos. Adrien grabbed two cups, filling them each with hot cocoa.

They let their hot cocoa warm them up. “Better?” She glanced at him.

Adrien nodded. “Much better.” Taking another sip as he watched the lights. Peaking over when he heard a noise from beside. Ladybug scooted herself next to him holding her hot cocoa. She leaned on his shoulder.

A snuggle bug, Adrien thought happily. He was more than happy to comply.

Careful not spilling his hot cocoa he pulled her closer. Snuggling and soaking each other's warmth. The night peaceful and quiet, allowing them to relax and enjoy a moment together. A rare and welcome opportunity.

Kissing Ladybug's head he nuzzled her hair. Honestly, this night started cruddy, but thanks to his Lady it went from cruddy to heavenly. Walking along to look at lights, snuggling, hot chocolate.

If Adrien could have every holiday like this he'd be that happiest boy ever.

“Thank you so much.” He clutched her close.

Ladybug allowed Adrien's heartbeat to soothe her, eyelids drooping. She softly said, “No need to thank me, I was more than happy to.” She pulled away staring into her Adrien's eyes.

Eyes sliding closing as they shared a soft and short sweet kiss. Adrien let his lips linger on hers before pulling back, resting his forehead against hers. “Tired, bug?” he softly chuckled. Noticing her eyes drooping.

She nodded. A long day of helping her parents, and finishing last-minute gifts. Among Guardian duty.  
He pulled her into his lap. “I think it's time to bring the lady home for sleep.”

Ladybug complained. “Noooooo....snuggle me more.”

He couldn't say no to that or her.

Adrien kissed her forehead. “How about a deal. Ten more minutes and we call it a night. Sound good to you?” He reasoned. He didn't want to stop holding her forever but knew she needed her sleep. Adrien, Paris, and Chat Noir needed their Ladybug.

Briefly, she contemplated before nodding.

A moment later he found himself being pulled down to lay on the blanket. Ladybug snuggled into his back. Giving him a quick kiss on the back of his neck. Adrien relished her cuddles. Holding her hands on his stomach in his. He couldn't afford to allow both to fall asleep. Adrien allowed her to snuggle him before deciding to call it a night.

When their time reached the ten-minute mark he reluctantly called on Plagg who'd been snoozing, and a flash of green had Chat Noir cradling Ladybug in his arms as she slept. Giving her forehead another kiss and nuzzling his head against hers, Chat Noir took off with a leap. They'd worried about clean up tomorrow. For now, he had a tired bug in his arms to return home.

Not in a million years would Adrien forget this night. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. Her bravery, her kindness, just everything about her, he loved and adored.

Chat Noir glanced at the snoozing heroine in his arms. Maybe next year Adrien can repay her kindness.

And snuggle her more, snuggle her Adrien will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! <3 See you next time!


End file.
